


The Old Ways

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But Only Imagery, Dathomir, Dathomirian Culture, Enthusiastic dubious consent, F/M, Internalised Misandry, Matriarchy, Missing Scene, Rare Pair, Vague Clone Wars Spoilers, mentions of canon-typical violence, vore imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: Savage is expecting a formal claiming in the Dathomirian tradition. Ventress, on the other hand, has bigger plans for him… but doesn’t see the harm in indulging in some of these traditions, especially with howeagerSavage is about the prospect.





	

Savage followed Ventress back to her speeder. His blood was still pounding through his arteries and the heat of battle lay heavy in him. The elders of his village had sent him away with some cryptic advice and a necklace to signify his new status as a chosen mate of a Nightsister. There had barely been a chance to say farewell to his old life and to Feral. But Savage wasn’t displeased by this turn of events. He’d survived and protected Feral and there were many worse things than being selected by a Nightsister. It was an honour that only happened to the strongest warriors. 

Savage glanced ahead at Ventress, the Sister that had chosen him. There were also many worse mates that he could have been bound to. Ventress was the fastest person Savage had ever seen. She moved impossibly well, her sinewy limbs perfectly controlled and her weapon unquestionably lethal. Savage remembered being flat on his back with her foot pressed against his throat. He swallowed. There could be no doubt of her magnetism.

Her speeder was resting just outside the limits of the village. Not that anyone would dare touch such an obvious Nightsister vehicle. Ventress hadn’t spared him a glance since she’d finalised her claim with the village elders, which was highly unusual. Savage had been watching her steadily and his nervousness had been rising with every step they took away from his home. He cleared his throat.

‘What?’ Ventress snapped, without turning away from her speeder as she disengaged its security measures. 

Savage shivered at her tone. ‘I… was wondering if you were going to claim me. Usually it happens in the village, but you seem in a hurry to get back and I was wondering when and…’ He trailed off. Ventress had frozen in front of the speeder’s controls. After a moment she turned around slowly.

Savage nearly took a step back. Her demeanour had changed from brisk efficiency into something more… predatory. ‘Oh, so you heard me talking with your village elders then?’ she purred.

Savage licked his dry lips. ‘I – what? I mean, I was outside, waiting for them to talk to me. I wasn’t eavesdropping.’

Ventress stalked up to him, all lithe power and certainty. ‘You were expecting a standard mate selection?’

‘Yes, what else would you have come here for?’

Ventress laughed, it was a soft sound, so at odds with her manner. ‘Hm, I have a use for you far more important than that,’ she said. Savage felt simultaneous satisfaction at being important and mild regret. Some of it must have shown on his face because Ventress tapped her lips with a finger. ‘But I suppose there’d be no harm in indulging in some of the old traditions first, if that’s what you want.’

The battle-heat in Savage reformed and centred low in his gut, bringing a fierce hunger in its wake that almost dulled the fear completely. ‘Yes! Please, Asajj, I want it.’

She reached out and caressed the side of his face. He growled under his breath and pressed his cheek into her hand. ‘Males always were ruled by their desires,’ she said absently and skimmed a nail around one of his horn-beds. He shivered at the sensation. She was right, it was one of the reasons the Nightsisters took the burden of ruling. They were capable of making the level-headed decisions needed for directing the future of Dathomir and keeping their people powerful. 

‘You seem nervous, Savage,’ said Ventress.

Savage didn’t quite know what to say to that. He’d barely even seen women before and now he was standing before Ventress, wearing a symbol of her claiming around his throat. Women were fast and powerful, capable of putting a male on the ground before he knew what was happening. ‘A little nervous,’ he admitted.

Ventress smirked. ‘Oh? Is it your first time?’ she asked.

Savage hesitated, knowing it would be dangerous to bring up his experience with other males in the village. Besides, it wasn’t _quite_ the same thing, it wouldn’t _technically_ be a lie. ‘Yes.’

Ventress’s smirk broadened. ‘Hmm, I suppose I’ll have to be gentle, then,’ she leaned closer to him so her lips were brushing his ear, ‘when I _take_ you.’

A shiver ran down Savage’s spine, heat and fear flaring in equal measure. He wanted it, with a ferocity that almost startled him, but to be taken, consumed, was an idea tinged with fear even now. Ventress’s hand drifted down to Savage’s throat and she toyed with his necklace.

‘You weren’t wearing this before,’ she remarked.

Savage swallowed, feeling her fingers against his pulse. ‘Yes, it was given to me by the village elders. It symbolises your claim on me.’

‘Well it’s very pretty,’ she said and twisted it around her fingers so it drew tight against his throat. 

A reedy sound escaped Savage as the necklace pressed into his flesh. He knew logically that the string would snap before it could even start to hinder his breath, but his instincts didn’t care about logic and his mind flashed back to having her foot on his throat while he surrendered to her.

‘I was going to head straight back to the Nightsister temple, but I think we could take a detour to my ship, if you’d like,’ she said.

‘Yes, Asajj,’ he croaked. Ventress released her hold on his necklace and turned back to the speeder. She swung herself into the main seat and gestured for him to sit to her right. 

///

Ventress’s ship was far from the village. It was huge by Nightbrother standards and Savage was struck by another brief pang of fear. Ventress leapt down from the speeder and Savage followed more slowly. The sway of her hips drew Savage’s gaze inexorably toward the weapons at her belt. The ship opened at her command and she made her way through the wide hold and up to a ladder. 

‘This way,’ she called.

Savage climbed up after her and found himself in a bedroom. Ventress’s room was small, but the space was used efficiently. A bed took up most of the space, but there was a fold-away desk bolted to the opposite wall too. 

Savage didn’t have much time to scrutinise his surroundings before Ventress stepped into his space and ran her hand down his bare arm. Heat flared in the wake of her touch and Savage hesitated between reaching out for her and backing away. Before he could make a decision, she placed her other hand on the side of his throat and tilted his head down to her. 

Savage’s eyes flickered closed at the first touch of her lips against his. Then she gently took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, not quite hard enough to draw blood. Savage moaned as Ventress sucked on his lip and he eagerly surrendered his tongue for her to claim as well. 

Ventress made a satisfied sound that shivered down Savage’s spine like fingers. She grazed her sharp teeth against the slick muscle of his tongue and Savage thought of what it would be like to be utterly devoured by her. Another shiver ran through him and Savage had to fight the sudden weakness in his legs.

Ventress drew back after a final playful nip at Savage’s tongue. He opened his eyes as she deftly unclasped his belt and helped him remove his shirt. She gave an appreciative hum as he was bared to her and traced a hand along his shoulders and pectorals. Savage stood up straighter and resisted the urge to hide his body. He’d worked hard for the musculature that Ventress was so obviously enjoying and it was right to show it off. Now that he was claimed, it wasn’t suggestive for him to be uncovered like this. There were no other males here to take it as a challenge to fight for the entertainment of women.

‘Very nice,’ said Ventress as she trailed a hand down his right thigh. ‘I’m not surprised that you won our little contest. Look at you.’

Savage flushed under her appraisal. ‘Thank you, Asajj.’ He hesitated. ‘I was surprised you took part in the contest.’

Ventress laughed. ‘Your elders were surprised too. But I needed to test you all myself. I am looking for a strong male to be more than just breeding stock. I’m looking for a true champion.’ There was something bright and dangerous in her expression when she spoke. 

Savage was swept up by it. ‘I can be what you need,’ he said steadily. For a moment he believed it fiercely. 

‘I’m sure you can.’ Ventress caressed his neck, just below his necklace and Savage leaned into the touch. ‘Get on your knees,’ she said and pushed on his shoulder.

Savage swallowed and sank until he was at eye-level with her crotch. 

‘Unclasp my boots,’ she ordered and Savage bent down to comply. Then Ventress undid her belt and pulled her pants down before stepping out of them completely. Savage’s breath came harsher as he caught the scent of her arousal. He’d done that. He was appealing enough that she wanted him after seeing and feeling the strength of his body.

Savage took a moment to look at Ventress’s flushed core. She was neat compared to a male, with nothing that would leave her vulnerable during combat. It was another example of how women were optimised for fast, streamlined fighting in a way that males just weren’t. Savage and his Brothers had to rely on strength, which was why they had lost so spectacularly to Ventress and her superior combat techniques.

Savage looked up at her face. There was a faint smile on her face and his hearts beat hard at the sight. She wanted him and was giving him the chance to please her.

‘I’ve never…’ Savage said, but stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He reminded himself that she knew he wasn’t experienced.

‘I know,’ Ventress replied. ‘I’ll tell you what to do.’

Savage nodded gratefully as she slid her hand to the back of his head. One of his back horns was nestled at the wedge between her fingers and her nails scraped gently across his skull. She drew him forward.

‘Use a hand to push the folds apart and lick with the broad flat of your tongue,’ she instructed.

Savage did as he was told. She was slick beneath his touch and very warm. His face was pressed close against her as he licked. It was like stepping into a warm pool and having the waters close over his head. It was like drowning. Then Ventress moaned above him and pressed closer to his mouth.

A jolt of fierce satisfaction ran through Savage. It was working. He was good enough to please her, even without having done this before. 

‘Yes, just like that,’ Ventress said. ‘A little higher, you’re doing _so_ well.’

Savage tilted his head up, ignoring the beginnings of an ache in his neck to press his tongue higher. There was a small nub underneath his tongue and when he licked there Ventress hissed through her teeth and moved even closer. 

‘Yes, Savage,’ Ventress breathed.

Hearing his name spoken like that, like something wanted and desired, had Savage muffling his own wanton noises against Ventress’s flesh. Her nails scraped against his scalp, sending pleasant tingles down his spine and to his cock.

‘Keep your tongue where it is and move your fingers down and toward the centre until you can feel where I’m open.’

Savage froze. There had been more than enough talk in the village for him to understand what she was telling him and the implications. She wanted to take him. Even if it was just his fingers now, it would be a taste of what was to come when she really consumed him. The deep tug of yearning came up hard against Savage’s nervousness. It was new and frightening, but he ached for it in a way that made him dizzy with lust.

Then Ventress sighed and reached down to surround his hand with her own. ‘Like this, Savage.’ He was overcome by a wave of gratitude as she moved his fingers where she wanted them and helped guide him inside her body. She arched against him and dug her nails hard into the back of his skull. Savage barely felt it, focused as he was on the sensation of having her engulf him like this. Her body clenched against his fingers and drew him deeper into her heated core. Savage couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to be surrounded by her. His breath came harshly through his nose and heated the thin strip of air between her flesh and his face.

‘Yes, move your fingers, press up rhythmically.’

Savage obeyed in a daze of mingled lust and fear. Ventress rocked against him slowly and her pleased hum made his cock ache. She placed a foot on his thigh to change the angle of her body and the point of contact burned through Savage. Her steady rhythm started to falter moments later and Savage’s hearts raced as her breathy noises got louder and her body throbbed around his fingers. 

‘Faster,’ Ventress ordered and the snap of command in her tone had Savage obeying before he even finished processing the thought.

Ventress clamped her other hand onto his skull, narrowly missing the horns that lay above his right ear. She made a growling sound deep in her throat and her body tightened around his fingers so hard that he could barely move them. He was trapped helplessly inside her as she took what she wanted from him. It was an exhilarating feeling.

Ventress’s grip on him gradually slackened and she drew away from his face. 

‘Was… was that good?’ Savage asked as soon as he had the breath to speak.

‘Oh yes,’ she said and favoured him with a lazy smile. Her gaze panned slowly down his body, catching on the way his cock was tenting his skirt. ‘You’re hard for me. And is that a wet patch?’ she purred.

Savage fought the instinct to cover himself. ‘I… want,’ he said, forcing the words out. It was so difficult to articulate his strong feelings and admit how shamelessly he wanted her. 

Ventress leaned down so she could run her hand down his cheek and tilt his head back. ‘Tell me what you want. You’re allowed to say it.’

Heat rose in Savage’s face at the blatant invitation. ‘I want you to fuck me,’ he blurted out. He dropped her gaze, even if her grip on his chin prevented him from looking away completely.

Ventress thumb swiped through the slick sheen that coated Savage’s lips. ‘Good.’ She drew him up and he eagerly followed her to the bed. ‘Take off your boots and skirt and lie down,’ she said.

Savage got rid of his last pieces of clothing before stretching out on his back. Ventress finished undressing herself. Savage’s gaze wandered over the harsh curves of her body as the final layers of cloth were pulled away. Then she moved onto the bed and sat astride him. The slick heat of her core was just below his straining cock and he struggled not to writhe beneath her. 

Ventress grabbed his wrists and brought his hands up to her chest. He ran his hands over the planes of her breasts and was surprised by how soft they were. It was such an incongruous feature compared to the hardness that defined everything else about her. When the rough pads of his fingertips moved over her nipples, she gave a satisfied hum, so Savage focused his attention there.

He tensed as Ventress let go of him to run a hand up his inner thigh and brush against his balls. Then she ran a fingertip up the underside of his cock. His hips bucked up and he gave a strangled moan. ‘Please, Asajj,’ he managed to croak as he grabbed at her breasts. 

‘I suppose it’s a little cruel to tease, seeing how you aren’t really used to this.’

Savage kept quiet, not knowing what she wanted to hear. Ventress wrapped a hand around his cock and he whimpered at the sudden pressure. Then she guided him into her and he threw his head back hard enough to feel his horns pressing into her firm mattress. 

Her body swallowed him and he felt her pressing in all around him. The only thing he could do was surrender. He sank into her deeper, pushing up and giving himself over to her mercy. Ventress groaned and squeezed him tightly in her body. Then she raised herself up and Savage whimpered at the loss of that engulfing heat, only for her to slam back down on him a moment later. Savage roared and his hips rose again as she drew him up into her. 

Ventress set a brutal pace. She planted a hand in the centre of his chest and scratched at his skin. The hint of pain ran down Savage’s nerves. He knew he was more vulnerable to pain than a woman and fear blossomed at the thought of what she could do to him if she chose. Her other hand was working between her legs and Savage could occasionally feel himself graze against her knuckles where he disappeared inside her.

Ventress sped up again and the slick heat of her tightened around him harder. Her hips ground down against him and she shuddered and snarled through another orgasm. This was right, that she was taking him, confirming her choice. 

‘Please, please don’t stop,’ he begged her. His hips twitched up weakly against the firm press of her body and shivers ran down his back. 

Ventress smiled down at him as brightly as a blade and shifted on top of him in a way that made him groan. ‘Don’t worry, Savage,’ she said, ‘I wouldn’t let you go until I’ve drained you completely.’

Savage bit his lip to keep back the plaintive sound he wanted to make. His hands dropped to grab at her waist. Ventress started moving on him again and each shift of her body pulled him in deep. As good as it felt, it wasn’t enough, something held him back from the edge. Savage twisted beneath her. ‘Please,’ he said, unsure what he was even asking for.

Ventress gave a brief laugh. ‘Alright,’ she said and curled a hand around his neck, right over his necklace, and squeezed.

Savage cried out and his whole body arched up. The tension he’d been carrying ever since she’d defeated him in combat released in a wild burst. Pleasure wracked Savage’s body as she drew out his essence. He was caught by her, surrounded, and his head tipped back as he gave himself to her. Then he collapsed back against the mattress, panting and shivering with the force of her claiming. Fatigue weighed down his limbs while Ventress seemed energised above him.

She let go of his neck and patted him fondly on the cheek. ‘You did well. I’m going to the ’fresher across from this room and when I’m done you should clean up to.’

‘Yes, Asajj,’ he said. His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth.

‘Then we’re going to the Nightsister Temple. I’m sure Mother Talzin is… most eager to meet you.’

Savage nodded rather than speaking and Ventress stalked out of the room. He’d recover in time. All the rumours in the village had said so. She had been kind to him where she could have been much less gentle. He wasn’t even bleeding. Savage was cautiously optimistic about being claimed by Asajj Ventress.

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to re-write het sex through the lens of engulfing rather than penetrating, where women inherently default to topping instead of the other way around? Hmm, why do you ask? 
> 
> Huge thank you to my editor for both her beta-ing skills and for endless discussions about what Dathomirian matriarchy could look like.


End file.
